


How Sweet It Is

by RJEzrilou (AnandaRunner)



Series: Each New Moment and The Next Also [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, candy jokes, so sweet your teeth will rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnandaRunner/pseuds/RJEzrilou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean smiles wide, cocks his head at Charlie and says, "Watch this." Then he turns in his seat to face Cas, saying, "Hey Cas, you want a kiss?"</p><p>To say Cas is flustered is somewhat of an understatement. He stands rooted to the floor, mouth hanging slightly open, and he simply blinks at Dean. "W...what did you say?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sweet It Is

Cas comes in the library to see Charlie and Dean tossing small metallic balls at one another and laughing loudly.

"What's funny?" he asks with a small grin.

Dean smiles wide, cocks his head at Charlie and says, "Watch this." Then he turns in his seat to face Cas, saying, "Hey Cas, you want a kiss?"

To say Cas is flustered is somewhat of an understatement. He stands rooted to the floor, mouth hanging slightly open, and he simply blinks at Dean. "W...what did you say?"

Dean stands and steps toward Cas. "I asked you if you wanted a kiss."

Cas swallows audibly, breathing slowly. He brings his arms up slowly as if in protest, "Dean, I..."

"I'll take it!" Charlie offers.

Both men turn sharply, and Dean says with a smirk, "Alright."

"Wha-- I don't--" Cas stammers as Dean walks around the table to stand before Charlie.

He turns toward Cas briefly, then back to Charlie.

Then he sticks his hand in his pocket, pulls it back out and presents it palm up in front of Charlie. On top of it rests a silver, triangular shaped object.

Charlie plucks it from his hand with a grin and a wink, thanking Dean as she unwraps it and pops the chocolate in her mouth.

All the while Castiel is simply watching, not having moved an inch since the start. He huffs in exasperation and extends his hand palm up. "May I have one as well?"

Again Dean merely grins. He crosses back to Cas in a few long strides, places a hand on either side of his angel's head and kisses him soundly. When he steps back, Cas is staring again, but Dean can see a smile forming there.

From behind Dean, Charlie clears her throat. "I'll just...go see what Sam & Kevin are up to. You guys...eat some chocolates, or something." And with a small wave, she heads toward the kitchen.

The two watch Charlie as she leaves, but a hand in his jacket pocket causes Dean to jump.

Cas pulls his hand back, unwraps the candy, and puts it in his mouth. He smiles as he chews, crushing the wrapper into a tiny foil ball as he takes a step backward. "These are delicious. I can see why Charlie would want one."

Then he grins and pitches the wrapper at Dean's forehead, and bolts from the room.

Dean laughs softly and follows after.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an amusing story of my own (that did not play out like this at all but is still A+ fic fodder.)


End file.
